Corbeille d'histoires
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Une série de Oneshots sur les couples et personnages de Fruits Baskets. Du rire, de la romance, de la tristesse... Il y en aura pour tout le monde et pour tous les goûts.Coécrite par Dodie et Aeilia07Vennez nous dire ce que vous en pensez :


1-Le désespoir de Michan

Une journée semblable à toutes les autres se déroulait en la demeure de Shiguré Sôma.

Le calme matinal fut rapidement interrompu par une énième dispute entre les deux autres occupants masculins, le premier lançant un défi à son compagnon qui lui tournait le dos en espérant calmer la tornade orange.

Pour compléter ce tableau devenu quotidien, Tohru tentait par tous les moyens de ramener la paix entre le chat et la souris, tandis que la tension était à son comble.

Loin de l'aider dans sa tâche, Shiguré ne faisait que profiter de sa crédulité pour se faire servir de bons petits plats, adoptant une mine de chien battue qu'il savait si bien imiter.

Chose logique pour un maudit de la famille Sôma se transformant en canidé.

- Ma petite Tohru, peux-tu m'apporter quelque chose à manger ? Je meurs de faim !

- Toutes mes excuses, je m'en occupe tout de suite !

Après s'être profondément incliné, la jeune fille courut au plus vite dans son repaire qu'était la cuisine.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup d'énergie pour la remettre en état.

Ignorant les regards de Kyo et Yuki, qui déploraient la touchante naïveté de leur amie et la cruauté de celui qui les hébergeait, Shiguré se remit en place devant son bureau.

Ce dernier était enseveli par une impressionnante quantité de feuilles, résultat du travail d'écrivain de ce cher Shiguré même si ce dernier passait le plus clair de son temps à rêvasser plutôt qu'à œuvrer sur son roman.

Tournant son stylo entre ses doigts, l'écrivain se posa la question essentielle du moment : devait-il continuer son récit, et ainsi surmonter sa flemmardise habituelle, ou passer à une occupation plus intéressante ?

Cette réflexion des plus philosophiques, ajoutée aux éternelles disputes reprises entre Kyo et Yuki en fond sonore, fut rapidement écourtée par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

Sans même voir qui se trouvait derrière la porte, Shiguré sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

"Oh oh... Ce frisson... Michan !"

Aussitôt après que cette pensée l'ai traversé, il prit une feuille, et se mit enfin à écrire sur celle-ci, alors que Yuki, lassé du chat, se dirigeait vers la porte, heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner de la tornade orange en furie.

Quand il eut ouvert la porte, il trouva derrière celle-ci l'éditrice de son oncle, les traits tirés et les yeux cernés, qui le regardait avec un air suppliant :

- S'il vous plait... Dites moi qu'il a finit le nouveau chapitre de son roman... Dites le moi je vous en pris !

- Heu... Allez donc en parler avec lui...

Et il se mit sur le côté pour la laisser entrer.

Michan se dirigea droit vers le bureau de l'écrivain, connaissant parfaitement le chemin.

Quand elle fit irruption dans la pièce, Shiguré se retourna précipitamment vers elle, avec un sourire collé à ses lèvres

- Michan ! Quel plaisir de vous voir. Vous avez l'air en forme dis donc.

- Dites moi... Dites moi que vous avez fini...

- Oh, désolé, suite à quelques contretemps je n'ai pas encore pu me mettre au...

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre sa phrase, que la pauvre Michan fondait en larmes.

- Mais pourquoi vous me faites subir tout ça ? Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ? Pourquoi il a fallu que je m'occupe de vous, pourquoi ?

- Roooh, Michan calmez-vous, je vais le finir ce chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas...

- Oui, snif, c'est aussi ce que vous me disiez le mois dernier.

- Mais c'était le mois dernier...

Mais rien ne put arrête le flot de larme de l'éditrice. Elle faisait peine à voir. Avec ses cernes et ses traits tiré. Les cheveux décoiffés, avec des mèches lui retombant sur le front, un chemisier légèrement froissé. Elle était en train de tenter d'essuyer ses larmes avec son mouchoir.

Tohru revint au même instant avec le déjeuner demandé par Shiguré.

Posant le plat sur un coin libre du bureau, elle proposa un thé à l'éditrice qui accepta en étouffant un sanglot dans son mouchoir.

Enfin, quelqu'un se souciait un peu d'elle ; même ses collègues de travail et surtout son patron la tenait comme responsable du retard que prenait le roman. Comme si c'était elle le bourreau et lui la victime, alors que dans la réalité c'était elle qui jouait le rôle de martyr.

Le visage inondé de larmes, Michan remercia Tohru, buvant par petites gorgées le thé. Avec sa chance coutumière, elle réussit à se brûler la langue, tandis que les larmes continuaient à couler de façon ininterrompue.

- Si je ne réussis pas à ramener ce roman à mon patron, je serais viré. Viré ! Je vais perdre mon emploi, mon salaire et finir dans la rue, vivre sous un pont avec comme seul compagnie un chien errant plein de puces !

- Que d'imagination Michan ! Vous devriez être écrivaine !

Loin de rassurer la jeune femme, cette phrase eut l'effet inverse. Michan cacha son visage derrière son mouchoir trempé, ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Tohru voulut réconforter l'éditrice, toutefois une odeur suspecte venant de la cuisine la fit repartir, suivie de près par Kyo et Yuki.

Ainsi, l'écrivain et son éditrice se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce. Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Shiguré ressentit ce qu'il pouvait définir comme des regrets. Il aimait manipuler les gens pour atteindre son but, se moquer d'eux certes, mais jamais au point de les détruire.

Michan était une jeune femme à l'esprit fragile dont les réactions disproportionnées le faisaient toujours rire.

Toutefois, si ce qu'elle disait la vérité et qu'elle se retrouvait licenciée par sa faute, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. L'homme observa Michan, assise à même le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, yeux embués de larmes. La tasse qu'elle tenait entre les mains laissait échapper un filet de vapeur. Cette vision était presque touchante, songea l'écrivain. Frottant sa nuque, Shiguré remit en place quelques feuilles d'un air machinal.

Esquissant ce sourire qui lui était si particulier, mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux, l'homme s'adressa à son éditrice.

- Je vais tenter d'amadouer votre patron avec une partie de mes écrits.

Mais c'est seulement parce que c'est vous Michan !

La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux en voyant Shiguré s'attaquer à son roman, son stylo grattant sur la feuille posée devant lui. Elle se serait presque pincée pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- C'est...c'est vrai ?

Elle regardait l'écrivain avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Vous feriez ça pour moi ?

- Mais oui, mais oui, je ne suis pas un monstre tout de même !

- ...

- Bon, d'accord, j'en ai un peu l'air, mais je vous assure que je ne suis pas méchant

- ...

- Ecoutez. Revenez demain dans la journée, et je vous jure que tous ce que j'ai en retard, sera près, posé sur ma table de travail, et finit !

- Oh, merci monsieur Shiguré !dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Des larmes de joie cette fois. Et, avant qu'il ne change d'avis, elle s'empressa de sortir de la maison, de meilleure humeur que lorsqu'elle y était rentrée.

Shiguré fit comme il l'avait dit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se mit au travail sérieusement, durant des heures, pour finir toutes les pages qu'il avait en retard. Une fois son travail fini, c'est le coeur léger qu'il s'en alla dormir, étonné lui-même de ses performances.

Le lendemain, c'est vers 13h que l'écrivain décida de descendre, saluant Kyo, Yuki et Tohru. Kyo se leva :

- Et alors, feignant, c'est à cette heure la qu'on se lève ?

- Mon petit Kyo. Moi, j'ai travaillé hier, pas comme certain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Rien rien... Bon, Michan doit passer aujourd'hui chercher des copies. Prévenez moi quand elle arrivera.

Et c'est en sifflotant qu'il s'en alla dans son bureau, pour admirer son oeuvre. Le tas de feuille trônant sur un coin de son bureau.

Une heure plus tard, une personne se présenta à l'entrée de la demeure de Shiguré. C'est lui-même qui vint ouvrir la porte. Mais qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vit que c'était un homme à la porte, et non Michan.

- Monsieur Shiguré ?

- Oui, lui-même. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Monsieur Fujihiro, je remplace Mademoiselle Michan.

- Vous la remplacez ? Comment cela ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Elle a été renvoyée... Parce que apparemment, vous aimez prendre du retard dans votre roman.

Alors je vous préviens qu'avec moi, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Michan était sûrement trop gentil avec vous.

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles qu'il lui prit le paquet de feuille des mains, et s'en alla, comme il était venu, laissant un Shiguré bouche ouverte sur le pas de la porte, surpris. C'est sur cette entrefaite que Yuki arriva.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien... Il faut que j'aille parler au patron de Michan, il y a eu un malentendu.

Yuki n'ajouta rien. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression sur le visage de son oncle.

Le visage grave, une lueur de colère dans le regard.

Shiguré prit une veste, mit ses chaussures, et s'en alla de la maison, prenant la direction des bureaux de l'édition.

La fureur décuplait sa vitesse, même si à première vue il semblait parfaitement calme. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour franchir les portes du bureau d'édition. Jamais il n'avait pris la peine d'amener lui-même ses écrits, Michan s'en chargeait pour lui. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que Michan s'occupe de cette tâche des plus importantes. Et surtout pas un individu nommé Fujihiro qui semblait aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.

Prenant son sourire des plus aimables, malgré sa colère qui ne demandait qu'à exploser, Shiguré se rendit vers la réception. Le bureau d'édition était bien plus grand qu'il ne l'avait cru ; il ne manquerait pas de se perdre parmi les nombreux couloirs.

- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, où se trouve le bureau de Monsieur Noboru ?

La secrétaire resta ébahi quelques instants par la prestance de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Effectivement, comme tout membre de la famille Sôma, Shiguré dégageait une aura de charme qui ne laissait pas insensible nombre de personnes.

La jeune femme se reprit rapidement, les joues légèrement rosies.

- Au troisième étage, à gauche de l'ascenseur. Vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Non, mais c'est urgent.

Le ton avait été presque glacial. La secrétaire écarquilla les yeux, surprise par ce changement de comportement. La jeune femme voulut avertir que Monsieur Noboru n'acceptait pas de visites impromptues, mais Shiguré s'était déjà rué vers les escaliers.

Contrôlant son irrépréhensible envie de détruire la porte du bureau, à la manière de Kyo dont les mœurs commençaient à déteindre sur lui, Shiguré se contenta de frapper sur le panneau de bois.

- Entrez !

Shiguré obtempéra, non sans crisper ses doigts autour de la poignée jusqu'à rendre ses phalanges blanches.

Assis derrière son bureau, Monsieur Noboru leva un œil avant de désigner vaguement un siège à l'attention de l'écrivain qui tint, pourtant, à rester debout. Sa colère était encore loin d'être calmée, elle ne le serait que si la faute commise serait réparée.

Intrigué par ce comportement, le patron du bureau d'édition prêta davantage d'attention à l'individu qui se tenait devant lui.

- Vous êtes ?

- Shiguré Sôma.

- Ah, notre fameux écrivain qui respecte jamais ses délais…

De toute évidence, sa réputation au sein de l'édition ne tenait pas à ses exploits littéraires, mais à son absence de travail.

Pourtant, il avait toujours trouvé ce jugement un peu trop hâtif ; peut-être avait-il vraiment du retard sur son manuscrit parfois.

- J'ai rattrapé mon retard Monsieur Noboru aujourd'hui même. Mon nouvel éditeur vous le confirmera.

L'homme se frotta le menton, comme en proie à une profonde réflexion.

- En effet, il m'a tenu au courant par appel téléphonique. Je dois reconnaître que vous pouvez être efficace par moments.

Je suppose que vous êtes venu chercher par vous-même le salaire qui récompensera votre exploit.

- Non.

Noboru resta interloqué, sa main suspendit au carnet de chèques qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

Jamais personne n'avait encore refusé une quelconque offre d'argent, et encore moins un écrivain au succès peu lucratif.

- Non ?

- Je veux que vous remplaciez Monsieur Fujihiro par Michan. Mon nouvel éditeur ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Monsieur Fujihiro est une personne des plus compétentes. Quand à Mademoiselle Michan, elle a été renvoyée de nos locaux ; elle n'accomplissait pas son travail.

- Si c'est le cas… Je démissionne.

Monsieur Noboru allait de surprise en surprise.

D'abord un refus d'argent puis une menace de démission ; il savait les écrivains originaux mais à ce point… Malgré ses retards, Shiguré Soma faisait parti des écrivains les plus appréciés de leur boîte d'édition pour la qualité de ses écrits qui faisaient des émules chez la gente féminine.

Accepter cette démission revenait à perdre une partie de l'argent gagné par la maison d'édition.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, chacun attendant que l'autre fléchisse en premier.

Monsieur Noboru finit par baisser les yeux, maugréant dans sa barbe.

- Bien, bien ! Je vais appeler Mademoiselle Michan et lui rendre son emploi. Mais, un autre retard dans vos écrits est cette fois-ci sa démission et la votre seront irrévocables !

Shiguré remercia l'homme d'un sourire rayonnant de victoire, sortant du bureau avec une fierté non dissimulée.

- Héhé, mon petit Shiguré, tu es un génie !

Il décida de rentrer chez lui, un sourire placardé sur ses lèvres, guilleret.

20 minutes plus tard, Michan arrivait en catastrophe chez lui.

- Hé bien Michan, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Comment... comment avez vous réussis ça ?

- Réussis quoi ?

- A me faire réembaucher ?

- Ohh, ça ? Très simple, j'ai été voir votre patron, j'ai menacé de démissionner et puis voila, dit-il tout simplement, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Voyons, Michan, si vous n'étiez plus là, qui est-ce que je pourrais embêter avec mes retards dans mon romans ? Votre remplaçant m'aurait fouetté jusqu'au sang, ajouta-t-il avec un sanglot dans la voix et une mine de malheureux écrivain battu.

- Alors... vous allez recommencer à...

- Oui oui ! Au sinon quelle joie aurais-je dans la vie ?

- Vous êtes...

- Un monstre ? Nonnn, je suis juste un petit peu taquin. Mais qui aime bien châtie bien non ?

- Hein ?

Shiguré la regarda avec une tendresse toute nouvelle dans le regard, accompagné d'un sourire tendre.

- Voyons Michan, pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est absolument vous que je veux comme éditrice ?

- Mais... je ne sais pas

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Une fois en face de Michan, il toucha sa joue avec le dos de sa main, essuyant une larme. Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres, avant de se redresser soudainement en riant

- Bon, revenez dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre

- Mais... mais non !! Le prochain chapitre est prévu pour la semaine prochaine !

- Voyons, Michan, vous ne comptez pas me faire travailler comme un fou tout de même ? dit-il en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir Michan

Et il referma soudainement la porte, plantant la pauvre Michan devant celle-ci, dehors.

- Il est diaboliqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!

Shiguré, derrière la porte, eut un léger rire, en portant le bout de ses doigts à ses lèvres.

- A dans deux semaines... Michan...

Fin


End file.
